Rescue
by betrayed miko
Summary: Black Haru waited in the rain for the cat wanting to fight. Forently white Haru breaks threw telling Kyou about something Tohru was about to do... will they rescue her in time?
1. To Tell the Truth

The cow sat silently under the bridge watching the water move swiftly as rain drops started to fall slowly as the cow took shelter. He had been lost for a few days now looking for Kyou itching to finish another fight wanting to punish him. He slowly laid back in the fresh dry grass starting to relax. He walked slowly his head held down his body soaked from the cold rain as he left the school. Silent curses drifted to deaf ears as he balled his fists his eyes where almost closed a tired feeling coming over him he relaxed his hands and put them in his pockets and lightly yawned.

The cow's eyes opened slowly hearing footsteps on the bridge. "... School must be out Kyou-kun will be coming this way soon." He had skipped his last few classes and was already black Haru as he got up walking to the edge of the bridge waiting quietly in the rain to attack the neko. His body moved as if like a zombie as he neared the bridge his vision was somewhat blurry he sniffed and shook his head the rain making his hair damp he took one hand and ran it threw in a scratching motion and yawned again his feet moved slower and slower how he hated the rain for making him so weak and pathetic his goal was to get home as soon as possible but it was going to be difficult seeing as fast as he could go

The cow growled as he moved at the cat quietly among the crowd to hide his presence as he grabbed hold of the cat's arm. "Come on let's fight I'll beat your sorry ass to a pulp!"

He returned the growl and fought to regain his arm back he pulled angrily and dug his heels into the dirt. "What the hell Haru!" Was all he managed to get out as the sick filling over took him once more.

He let go of the cat watching him before looking down to him. "... Your no fun when you're like this." The boy grumbled a bit grabbing hold of his hand starting to head toward Shigure's home. "... You're going to change if you're out here to long." He became caring pissed that he couldn't fight though.

He jerked his hand back and glared. "I don't need your help getting home I can take care of myself." He walked around the ushi and walked quicker toward Shigure's house he sniffed again.

He followed after the cat beside him watching him carefully for any signs of a transformation. "Wasn't Miss Honda going to walk with you today or did you two get into a fight?"

He sent the ushi a glare. "She stayed after to study with her friends I didn't feel like waiting so I left." He closed his eyes again as he continued to walk home.

"Aww poor kitty she does deserve to be happy once in awhile she's always doing things for you." He smirked trying to work up the cat. "... You didn't even grab your umbrella you must be really lost without her following you around like a lost kitten." He giggled some as he looked to the cat.

"Its not like I ask her to you stupid cow." He growled lowly his eyes sending a sharp glare at the ushi "And I didn't know it was going to rain and I'm not lost without anyone!"

He smirked kicking his leg. "Come on let's get up to Shigure's I need to talk with him Kyon Kyon." She was teasing him a bit more now using Kagura's pet name for him. "I heard Tohru talking with Akito-san the other day about you."

Then go I'm not stopping you I'm in no hurry and don't call me KYOU KYOU! I hear it enough from that devil woman." He yelled for the thousandth time today his angry building quickly/ "and I don't care what they were talking about It."

"Even if it was about you going into the cage after high school." He put his hands behind his head as he followed beside the cat smiling down to him.

"I'd like to see them attempt to get me in that prison." His fists clenched thinking about the horrible little building.

He shrugged lightly yawning. "You won't have to worry about that anymore." He smirked looking down to him. "She agreed to take that cat's place in the horrid building."

"Who did!" He stopped walking and turned toward the ushi and gave him a evil look his teeth baring in a threaten gesture.

"She felt sorry for you so Akito-sama made a deal with her for your freedom." He stopped looking to the cat.

He froze his shoulders slumping he looked away and down to the ground. "Why would she do that...?" He stayed silent almost zoned out in thought.

"She didn't think she would be able to break the curse in time so she went to Akito-sama to ask if there was anything she could do..." He closed his eyes slowly.

"Did he send you to tell me this?" He looked up toward him his eyes filled with hate every bone in his body burned with the rage that was building toward Akito and to Tohru for making such a stupid choice.

"No I over heard Akito-sama and Kureno-san talking about it. She wants to set us free from Akito-sama you do know that right.

He huffed and began to walk in a Different direction heading away from the ushi his vision downcast. "Sayounara..."

The cow shook his head as he followed the cat tossing his jacket over him. "Where are you going? You going to find Akito-sama, go after Miss Honda, or run away to the mountains."

"Its none of your business you damn cow." He kept walking away the anger evident in his voice.

He kept close to him now. "I can't let my favorite kitty run off and get hurt can I?" He whispered into his ear after catching his arm.

"Get the hell off of me I'm not in the mood for your crap." He jerked his arm back and growled. "Why don't you go find Yuki."

"Cause I don't want him I want you right now." He smirked a bit watching the cat.

He went to swing a punch at the ushi but missed his target but managed to gain back his other arm and stepped back. "Your such a fucking prick you have serious issues."

"Yeah, but seeing you makes it all better you know that?" He watched the cat now tilting his head. "If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have told you about Miss Honda..."

"You'd tell me that to piss me off and your doing a perfectly good job of doing it." He turned back toward the direction of Shigure's house wanting to get away from the ushi

"What will you do to her now that you know..." He followed close to the cat, but far enough to keep at of his grasp.

"I'm not going to do anything to her...yet." He ran a hand threw his wet hair to get some of the remaining drops of rain out and sighed.

"you know Akito-sama will probably have Hatori-san erase her memories of us..." He spoke sadly now.

"Perhaps that's a good thing we don't need to drag other people into this..."

"So your going to let her be locked away with no memory of us to let her suffer like this."

"No I'm going to make things the way they were. I'm going in there not her or anyone else."

"... You know that we love you both don't you cat." He continued on beside Kyou watching him quietly.

He didn't say anything for a few moments just slowed his quick pursuit home. "My curse is something I've lived with all my life I've I had time to deal with what I am and if I have to follow through with the tradition then so be it. No one else should have to go through the torture and pain but me." He spoke softly a bit of sadness crept into his words.

"... Kyou-kun she lied to you today we need to go to Akito-sama's now." He grabbed hold of the cat's wrist looking into his eyes. He felt the pull on his hand. and followed the ushi he started to run and made it around him.

She followed close behind the cat growling a bit. "You love her don't you!"

"Of course I love her as someone close to me. She's like family." He felt a part of him drop at his thoughts of why she would offer to do something so stupid

"She feels the same way... As Yuki-kun put it she's like a mother." He moved on beside him. "... She was scared of losing one to a monster." He didn't know how to respond just frowned his eyes going downcast the rain was stopping its downfall making it easier for him to regain strength and making him less tired so he wasn't about to fall asleep.

The cow grabbed his arm. "Come on you need to protect her now for her sake."

He nodded and allowed the ushi to hold onto his arm this once and continued the long track to the Sohma house. "I'm going to kill Akito before the night is up." He nodded lightly as he stooped opening the door to the main house walking right in. He followed the ushi into the house and quietly crept through the halls the warm air making him feel 100 better he shook his head as if trying to dry it and held back a sneeze.

The cow reached the door looking to the cat nodding before sliding the door open. She lay silently at Akito's feet her hair scattered as Akito petted her cheek softly.

A instant pang of guilt and hurt flittered across his heart at seeing Tohru on the floor his eyes stared hatefully at Akito unable to hold the growl that echoed out of clenched teeth his fists balled. Akito put a finger to his lips smirking. "The poor girl she finally fell asleep..." Her eyes opened slowly as she looked to the two boys her eyes seemed dull almost lost.

He walked through the door and stood about seven feet away from where Akito stood the hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end he held the sigh of relief as he saw Tohru blink her eyes awake then cast them back to Akito. "What the hell did you do to her!"

She looked up to Akito now grabbing hold of one of his sleeve. "... Akito-sama who are these people?"

Akito patted her head gently. "... Why there the ones who came to take you away from me."

He smirked looking to the two her eyes starting to well with tears. "Why do they want to take me away from you Akito-sama...?"


	2. Erased

We don't own Fruits Basket

----

He froze he felt his knees grow weak. He was to late. He felt his legs carrying him toward Akito, but all was blank in his mind. He felt like a part of him was lost. He felt his hand quickly move past him and felt the pressure of something coming in contact with his fist the sound of a thud hit the floor as he attempted to regain his composure.

She flinched burying her head into his chest Akito wrapping his arms around her. "... Its ok my love I won't let the bad men hurt you."

Haru slowly moved to Kyou grabbing hold of his shoulder. "... Don't do anything else to scare her..."

He growled and closed his eyes forcing himself to calm down his breathing was labored as he reopened his eyes there hate filled gaze melted into a relaxed almost far off look. "Why...?" He couldn't think of anything else to say everything else just seemed pointless words at the moment were like they never existed.

"... The cat can never be happy." Akito smirked looking down to the boy the girl looking to him as well she was still scared of him. "... You were to stupid to realize what she wanted to do for you..."

"Why would you let her do something like this..." His head was downcast his hair shading his face from view. "You didn't even want her have anything to do with this family."

"... She is not part of this family and never will as soon as I lock her away from you..." He smirked petting the frail girl's head. "... I've had everything erased her friends, her family, and of coarse the one she loves... How will you deal knowing you are the one to erase everything she knows..."

He took a step back. "Your a sick Bastard I'm going to fucking kill you!" He remained still his teeth stayed bared he wanted to jump at him again but didn't want to scare Tohru like he had done earlier but as soon as he saw him without her he would rip him limb from limb.

She kept her head down as Haru grabbed Kyou's wrist. "... Kyou-kun we should go so we don't upset Miss Honda anymore then she is now..."

He nodded dumbly and turned to leave he gave her one last glance. "Gomen nasai..." He left closing the door behind him.

Haru moved beside him before pulling him into an empty room away from Akito's. "... We can't tell them about her."

He didn't understand what he meant until it dawned on him. "We have to tell them they'll go crazy not knowing where she was."

"... I know, but if they knew it would make things worse for her especially in this condition..." Haru looked to cat seriously now. "She's probably trying to figure out what Akito-sama has planned as far as she knows Akito-sama is the only one she has and knows..."

He looked down to his feet and rested a hand on his forehead. "We have to tell them something... she cant just not come home."

"We can stay away from them so they don't come looking for us... To ask questions they'll think she's with us somewhere." He spoke up a bit as he looked to him.

"But what if there's some chance we get her back and take her home shell freak out on all of us." His hand dropped from his forehead.

"We don't have to take her home we can take her somewhere and help her before we take her home." He kissed the cat's forehead. "It'll work out will get Miss Honda back..."

He froze at the kiss he was given on the forehead and chose to ignore it. "We cant stay gone forever even if we don't go home today if we don't show up tomorrow then what will they think."

"... You go back for now and tell them she's staying with Momiji and I tell them she's taking care of Momiji cause he's sick and I can't deal with him when he's like that." He smirked. "She's always so ditsy so they'll believe that's where she is."

"Good point..." He sighed. "Sorry for being so negative."

"... Its fine." Haru rubbed his head trying to think. "Its my fault really I didn't think Miss Honda would go threw with this..." He gave the cat a light pat on the head. "I'll get her out of her just keep cool in front of the two."

"Whatever..." He had managed to relax into his normal self his arms crossed. "You should have stopped this...when you over heard their conversation."

"Akito-sama would have punished her if he knew he's probably hurting her now as we speak." He lowered her head before moving in front of the door to keep the cat at bay from leaving the room. "She was told not to tell us either of the agreement..."

He punched the wall next to him and cursed GOD-DAMMIT! why do you have to tell me this crap. Move out of my way!

"You want her to suffer more!" He growled at the cat grabbing him by his arms. "You go now will lose her she'll suffer alone not trusting anyone you want her to end up like you..."

"No..." In his entire life he never felt so trapped and that was the first time anyone mentioned his trust issues. He avoided the ushis eyes and cast them away in a defeated gaze.

"... Kyou-kun I'm sorry I'm not very loyal..." The cow looked down folding his arms. "... The cow is stupid and easily tricked."

"Its ok I'm leaving before I go insane." He walked around the ushi and exited the room heading toward the front of the building.

The cow watched the cat sadly following outside. "... Where do you want me to take her Kyou-kun when I get her to the forest somewhere in the mountains?"

"Why not the hot springs it'd be peaceful and no one would think anything of it." He shrugged and grabbed one of the umbrellas that were placed by the door.

"... Even when she's gone she still leaves things out for you." He spoke sadly as he moved past the cat heading away from the Sohma estate.


	3. Kidnapped by the Rescuers

He sat quietly chewing on a piece of wheat watching the girl carefully as she struggled against the ropes that laced her hands and ankles. Kyou walked up the stairs to the room the ushi told him he was in and walked through the door. He froze in mid step almost tripping over himself at seeing Tohru tied on the floor he turned glaring at the ushi. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why did you tie her up!"

The cow looked up to him grumbling a bit. "She wanted to fight me she didn't want to leave the cage she kicked me hard between the legs." The cow stood slowly Tohru flinching scared of him he was black Haru now as he walked toward the cat.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You didn't have to tie her up! And you were the one talking about not wanting to scare her." He crossed his arms hardening his glare.

He looked down to the cat shaking his head. "Watch her I'll go get us some food." He only nodded and walked around the ushi and to Tohru's side. Mumbling about the ushi stupidity. She watched him leave her eyes looking to the cat as she started struggling against the ropes now. Her wrists were red and raw from her struggle. He shook his head and knelt down to undo her ropes. "Tohru please stop struggling I'm not going to hurt you." She got one of her hands free quickly clenching her fist slugging him hard across the face.

He didn't take the angry look off his face. He spat the small bit of blood that was caused by the impact of her fist. He would never have guessed her to be strong. "Why'd you do that for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you and that boy take me away from Akito-sama!" She was scared now as she tried to get up she watched him carefully as if waiting for him to attack her.

He went to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. "We took you away because it wasn't safe there."

"Oh and I guess its safe here with two boys I don't know!" She struggled freeing her hands working on the ropes on her feet.

"Yes it is and I don't care if you don't want to believe me... Just wait for Haru to get back we have to have a serious talk..." He was hoping that letting her free would make her feel less captive.

She looked up from where she sat still struggling with the rope. "A serious talk about what!" She was angry now she was lost now as she looked at the cat looking like she was about to cry. "... I just want to go home to Akito-sama..."

You wont be seeing Akito for a long time..." He kind of looked off to the side an almost dazed look came over him. "I'm sorry..."

"... Why did you take me away from Akito-sama..." She had got her legs free now as she crawled over to him kneeling in front of him. "... Akito-sama told me no one wants an worthless orphan..." She closed her eyes halfway. "... Akito-sama took me in because no one wants me... Why do you two want me..."

"You're not a worthless orphan you've had family and friends and people who've cared so much about you. Akito tells lies don't believe him." He looked down at her with sad eyes.

She looked away from him shaking her head sadly. "... I never had friends or a family... My mother never loved me I was a burden on her... Akito-sama is the only one I have..." She moved away from him now lying down in the corner of the house. He didn't know how to respond to her just wanted to wait for Haru to return since the conversation was taking a turn for the worse he frowned watching her lay in the corner.

Haru walked in sliding the door closed as he held some food in a bag. "So you untied her you don't think she's going to run cat?"

"She wouldn't get far..." He stood off the wall and walked toward the ushi his eyes still watching the silent girl.

The cow watched him grabbing the cat's chin. "She got you pretty good."

He scoffed and jerked his chin away from his grasp. "Whatever. It's your fault"

"How so your the one that untied her." He smirked walking over to the girl. "Hey I got you some food."

The girl seemed to flinch at his footsteps. "... I don't want your food..."

He walked over to the ushis side and frowned. "You have to eat... you cant just starve." She fell silent, as she seemed to draw away from him the cow reaching down grabbing her by her wrist.

He growled at seeing the ushi grab her wrist. "Don't touch her! She's scared to death she doesn't need us grabbing her and forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do."

She started to shake now at the cow's touch until he finally let go of her setting the food down. "Probably yelling isn't helping either stupid neko."

"Its not like I'm yelling at her you stupid ushi!" He balled his fists and glared angrily at the cow.

She stood slowly watching the two sadly. "Why did you take me?" She screamed at the two now.

"Because it wasn't safe with Akito." He spoke calmly to Tohru trying not to loose his temper.

"How was it not safe! He was taking care of me when no one else wanted me!" The cow just watched the girl biting his lip. "... You came into the main house and took me from him... the one that loves me..."

Akito doesn't love you! Your family loves you and he took that away from you..." He felt his heart drop.

"I have no family why are you being so cruel to me!" Tears started to roll down her face as she buried her face in her hands. "... Why do you say I have a family when I don't!"

He reached one hand up and scratched the back of his head. "This is going to be difficult..." He gave a defeated sigh.

"We can't push her like this." The cow spoke sadly looking down to him.

"Its hard to see her act so different when just this morning she was our sweet innocent Tohru..." He dropped his hand to his side.

He nodded sadly as he sat beside the cat. "... How far back do you think he had her memories erased she still thinks her mother is alive and doesn't want her..."

He shrugged and felt almost pained that he didn't know much about her past. "I have no clue...she always talked so nice about her mother"

Haru rested his head on the cat's shoulder closing his eyes. "It's going to be a long night."

He nodded slowly. "Why are you here anyway... It doesn't seem like you." He frowned.

"... I feel guilty for letting this happen to her..." He tilted his head looking to the cat. "Why are you here?"

"Well your going to have to try... I can't see her right now..."

He shrugged. "I'll just tie her up and gag we won't have a problem the rest of the night." He stood up.

"I said don't touch." He raised his voice a little.

"And what let her give me a shiner like yours?"

"You afraid of her." he joined him in standing.

"I'm afraid of Black Haru getting a hold of her." He smirked now tilting his head.

He glared. "I'm tired of fighting with you!" He stomped his foot on the ground.

"I wonder do you have feelings for her?"

"Why would you say that." He looked away. "She's my best friend almost like a sister to me..."

"Do you love her?" The cow looked to him trying to catch his eyes.

"Of course I love her but as a friend." He tried looking in the other direction.

"Then its probably best you watch over for tonight."

He walked to the door and walked down the hall to her room. "Stupid Ushi." He cursed under his breath.

The cow sat back against the wall rubbing his head. "... Almost bagged me a cat just now..."

----

Getting pretty angsty huh?

Please comment

VvV VvV


	4. Scars

She sat quietly in the room eating what Haru had brought in the bag. She nibbled on the cookies as she looked to the window that was out of her reach. He silently entered the dark room and closed the door behind him he went to the other side of the room and looked to the ground after taking a seat.

She stood slowly walking over to the boy holding out a cookie to him. She watched him carefully now. "... How come you know my name, but I don't know yours?"

"Kyou..." He kept his eyes off of hers leaving them cast to the floor. He waved a passing hand to her offer. She looked down sadly before she sat beside him eating what was left of her cookie. He frowned and gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry Tohru..." He couldn't think of anything better say.

"... Its ok..." She looked down sadly pulling her knees up resting her head on her knees. "... At least you feed me even if its just cookies..."

He smirked finally looking over to her. "Well get you some real food tomorrow I promise."

She nodded lightly looking to him now. "Am I allowed to eat when I want?"

"Duh? What kind of people do you think we are...well you've had a bad example so far." He sighed taking his eyes from hers.

"... Akito-sama only lets me eat once in awhile... When he thinks I should be..." She looked down sadly.

Kyou gave her a sympathetic look and frowned. "Do you think that's love...?"

"... I don't know I don't understand it really..." She spoke softly.

He nodded not wanting to press the issue and leaned his head back against the wall he closed his eyes. "... I love the boy for bringing me cookies, is that the same?" She tilted her head to the side looking up to him still.

"No it's not the same." He smiled softly to her. Glad that she wasn't acting afraid of him and talking. She nodded slowly as she laid down resting her head down on his lap curling up slowly starting to rest. He froze almost in shock that she trusted him enough to go to sleep on his lap. He gave her a warm smile and stroked his hand through her hair. She flinched lightly at his touch as a reflex her azure eyes opening halfway, she stayed though resting quietly.

"Tohru what all do you remember...?" He continued to pet through her hair the smile on his face dieing.

"... Akito-sama and that dark room that boy took me out of." She closed her eyes now. "... Why?"

"Just earlier you mentioned something about your mother…" He tried to remember her words

"... Oh her... She didn't want me so Akito-san took me in when I was little... I don't remember her though..." She held onto his pant leg now as a comforter letting her know he was there while she kept her eyes closed.

He retested his head against the wall and kept the sad frown. He allowed his eyes to close lazily and softly nodded. "I'm sorry to here that..." He new it was all lies and hated that Akito would trick her mind so cruelly.

She yawned finally finding a comfortable position to rest in. "... Do you remember your parents...? Were they nice to you?"

"I never new my father...and my mother tried...and she pretended to love me but no matter how much she said it the more I realized how much she feared me and how much she tried to keep me away from people and hid me like she was ashamed." He thought back on all the memories and his mother.

"... Then were the same we are unwanted by others..." She spoke softly as she looked up to him her eyes slowly opening looking to his. He nodded knowing how wrong she was but chose to keep silent for fear of starting another argument he nodded and looked away from gaze. She closed her eyes as she started to rest quietly curled beside him. He allowed him self to fall in and out of sleep knowing that he was supposed to stay awake to watch over her he couldn't help but feel guilty and new if he fell asleep his dreams would be plagued with nightmares. She slept quietly still holding onto his pant leg as she shivered starting to shake from a nightmare.

He was startled awake by her shaking and moved her gently off of his lap so he could see what was the matter with her he gently rocked her shoulder to wake her up. "Tohru... wake up..." Her eyes opened quickly hearing him her hand moving smacking him hard. She looked away after realizing what she had done. He leaned back against the wall and bit his tongue to keep from yelling he gave a aggravated sigh.

"... I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought you were him..." She spoke sadly as she pushed herself up off the floor looking to him as she moved away from him feeling she had done something wrong she moved to the corner of the room once more laying down her back to him.

Tohru its ok don't worry about it..." He stood up to walk over to her he knelt down onto his knees and looked sadly to her. "What did he do..." He wanted to know who or what she was talking about. She started to lift up her shirt her back exposed to him showing fresh marks that were streaked across her back.

His eyes grew wide. He glared at the marks and new that it was Akito who had done this to her he couldn't help but feel the need to cry for her but kept it hidden. "Tohru how'd this happen?"

"He said it's because of some cat." She spoke sadly. "He told me that this cat was allowed to be free because I was his sacrifice..." She smiled faintly looking to the boy. "At least I was able to free someone from this kind of pain right?"

He shook his head feeling his heart being ripped out, his mind cursed his very existence it was his fault this happened it was his fault for coming back to Shigure's why did he even go back there none of this would ever have happened. "I'm so sorry Tohru..." He covered his face with his palms not wanting to see her.

She tilted her head to the side as she reached over placing her hands on his. "... Why are you sorry... You didn't do anything wrong..."

He couldn't tell her he was the reason for her pain it was nearly impossible he wanted to scream his lungs out. "Just know I'm sorry..."

She nodded lightly. "... I can't go back to sleep... can we play a game...?"

"Sure..." He gave her a fake smile and sat with his legs crossed/

"... What kind of game do you want to play I don't know any at all except the games Akito-sama played..." She looked down. "... I don't like those games..."

"You decide..." He felt his neck prickle with angry toward Akito. He was such a sick bastard who didn't deserve to live but he tried and tried to hold back his anger so that Tohru wouldn't have to see him so aggressive.

"... Can we make up a game?" She tilted her head to the side as she smiled a bit taking one his hands smiling a bit.

"What would you like to do?" He returned her smile and gave her hand a light squeeze.

She looked to her shoes pulling off her shoe. "I'll go hide it and you can find it is that ok if I hade it outside?"

"We can't go outside..." He gave her a sad look knowing he couldn't risk having her run away.


	5. Take her back?

She looked down nodding sadly as she sat back down holding her shoe now starting to pull the laces out of the shoe. He frowned and patted her head. "I'm sorry Tohru..." He sighed feeling terribly.

She held up the shoelace to him smiling a bit. "Who's stronger."

He laughed a bit and grabbed one end of the shoestring. "Ok your on." He smirked knowing he'd have to hold back on her. She smiled making sure to get a good grip on the lace as she started to pull. He yanked it toward him then let her pull his hand toward her. She smiled a bit as she went to pull. He yanked it hard not meaning to he smiled and laughed a little. She went forward a bit startled as she fell on top of him. He felt her land on top of him and in a puff a smoke he was gone and turned into a orange cat his back frilled and started a mumbling rant filled with a slur of cusses. She got off of him quickly moving away from him as she began to shake. He paced back and forth and perked his ears in her direction and sat down his tail twitching in agitation a sweat drop beaded down his forehead he face a sigh.

"... I'm sorry..." She spoke sadly as she moved back against a wall sitting down as she watched him almost scared of him. "... Please don't hurt me..."

"I'm not going to hurt you I just hate it when this happens..." He pinned his ears down and looked off to another part of the room. She crawled over to him slowly as she reached over to him petting his head softly. He purred softly and rubbed his head against her palm he still felt pissed but he couldn't be mean to her she was way to frightened. She smiled a bit as she petted him before taking him into her arms cuddling him as she leaned back against the wall closing her eyes. He being a cat easily fell into a peaceful sleep each breath was a soft purr. She smiled as she petted him feeling a little comforted now. She closed her eyes before slowly laying down on her side to rest. He curled up along side of her so he wouldn't have to worry about poofing back anytime through the night which he new would be terribly bad. Haru walked in after hearing everything go quiet after awhile checking up on the two. He just laid there silently his ears twitching toward the noise of the door.

She slept silently cuddled with him as she rested Haru walking over crouching beside the two. He felt kind of crowded and cracked a eye open to see why he yawned and stretched his claws padding the floor. Her hand slowly slipped from him as she rolled over facing the wall. He sat up and glared over at the ushi. "What do you want?"

"To see what was going on I haven't heard you two in awhile."

He yawned again and twitched. "We were sleeping."

"She could have ran while you were in this form stupid neko..." He spoke coldly.

He shrugged and growled. "Its not like she knows where she is she wouldn't be able to go anywhere and I don't think shed run..."

"How do you know she tricked us when she went behind our backs to Akito-sama."

"She didn't trick us..." he half yelled half whispered he held his glare on the ushi.

"... Be careful we still don't know what Akito-sama told her or what he did to her..."

He didn't want to talk about the lashes on her back just stood and went to walk to his clothes he grabbed what could and started dragging them away and out of the room a sound of another poof and a cloud of smoke flittered into the room and a newly dressed Kyou re-entered a angry look still on his face.

The cow sat beside the sleeping girl who was smiling in her sleep her smile almost seemed broken. "... Did she tell you anything?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked off to the side, sitting down on the floor.

"... So he did something really bad to her didn't he..." He spoke sadly as he reached down to the girl petting her cheek only to have her flinch at his touch.

He nodded crossing his arms over his chest. "Akito doesn't deserve to be alive right now...He abused her fed her lies and turned her against her family..."

"... We let her down..." He moved his hand away from the girl's cheek. "... When are we going to kill Akito-san...?"

Not now... We can't just go and kill him...no matter how badly we want to..."

"She'll probably break more if she knew what happened to him..." He spoke sadly.

"I can't believe this is happening." He gripped his head with his hands and laughed lightly not knowing what to do or think anymore.

"If you can't handle it I can always take care of her or take her back to Akito-sama..." He looked to the cat sadly.


	6. Broken

"I can handle it you stupid Ushi I just cant ever remember being this emotional over something..."

"Cause you never allowed anyone inside before and now that you see her suffer like you would its causing you pain..." He reached out petting the cat's cheek. He looked down to his hands that were now lying on his lap. That was true he had went his whole life trying so hard to keep people away for fear of being hurt.

"... I'll take her back Kyou-kun... She'll just think it was all a dream..."

"You will not take her anywhere..." He spoke softly.

"Then if you can't handle being around her you can leave I'll take care of her from now on."

"What makes you think I cant take care of her." He growled.

"I'm not saying you can't your just acting very emotional do you want to scare her..."

"I'm not going to scare her she trusts me more than you anyway I didn't tie her up like a calf."

"Maybe she's only acting like that cause she's scared to be nice and kind to her captors..."

"Why do you have to be so fucking negative!" He glared at the ushi. Her eyes shot open hearing him yell she flinched as she looked up to him.

He frowned to Tohru. "Its all right Tohru go back to sleep." He looked around the room and made sure everything was locked before grabbing a hold of Haru's hand he exited the room and into the hall and gave him a hateful glare he poked at his chest with his index finger. "I'm not going to leave Tohru. Let me deal with what I'm feeling on my own I don't need you to tell me that I'm scaring her or I'm too emotional I know that all already! If you having that big of a problem over it then maybe you should leave."

He looked down to the cat smirking a bit before moving in kissing him roughly. "I love it when you're angry." He put his hands in his pocket starting to walk off. "I'll find some better grub for all of us."

He froze in shock and felt the blush rising to his cheeks he balled his fists up and began to stomp his feet. "Your a fucking asshole!" He went back into the room that Tohru was in and slammed the door

She stepped back from him she had gotten up listening to their conversation outside the room as she looked down slowly. "... Do you think I'll run still...?"

"I don't know but I trust you..." He slammed his back against the wall and leaned against it crossing his arm. "I'm sorry I'm not mad at you I'm mad at that stupid Ushi."

She made her way over to him kneeling in front of him petting his cheek softly. "... It sounds like he cares about you..., but what does a monster know about love."

"Tohru your not a monster your like a angel you've helped so many people in your past and hopefully you'll gain those memories back but until then we are here to help you were not here as enemies but as friends who want to help someone they care deeply about and don't question me just remember what I said." He gave her a sad smile and patted her on the head.

She looked to him sadly as she reached up placing her hands on his cheeks. "... Your sad now... because I can't remember..." She looked into his eyes.

"Yes I am... I'm sad because I'm afraid that you'll be taken away from us and that we wont be able to stop it from happening..."

She smiled faintly to him still petting his cheek. "... Kyou-kun... Thank you for all you've done for me..."

He nodded knowing that he didn't do anything at all. "You should go back to sleep... it's late..."

She shook her head. "No I'm all right I'm use to getting little sleep because of Akito-sama."

"I'm sorry..." He looked away from her, being angry right now wouldn't solve anything.

"... When will I be allowed to go outside Kyou-kun?" She tilted her head looking to him. "... Keeping me inside like this is no different from the cage..."

"Tomorrow its to late to go out now..." He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. She nodded lightly as she moved over to him resting against the wall her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. He couldn't help but fall back to sleep he needed the rest for tomorrow when he had to kick that ushis face in for being such a ass. She had stayed awake during the night she had continued to pet the cat's hand as he rested.

He yawned finally awake he opened his eyes and twitched at the burning sunlight he turned away from it and covered his head with his arms he groaned feeling the pain that was caused by sleeping on the floor. "What the hell..." He grumbled tiredly.

She looked down to him now. "... You sleep like a cat you kept rolling around..." She smiled giggling a bit as she ran her fingers threw his hair. "Your really cute when you do that..."

His blush was hidden under his arms, which blocked his eyes from the sun. "Yea, yea whatever..."

She giggled some as Haru stood up from where he was sitting walking over. "You going to let her go so she can eat?"

He sat up rubbing his eyes with his palms and mumbled something incoherent he yawned and stretched his back. "She can go whenever she feels like it she just cant leave the property."

"Well last night when I got back you weren't going to let her go." She blushed lightly as she looked to the cat. "... Yeah you kept holding onto the edge of my shirt."

"Whatever..." He tried to act cool about it. "Go on and eat." he drew one knee up to his chest and began to nibble on his finger. She watched him giggling as Haru handed over some fruit and cold clam chowder.

He waved his hand not really hungry. He would eat later he wasn't much of a breakfast person after all. "I'm fine ill eat later..." She nodded lightly as she looked down starting to eat the meal Haru had provided her.

"What time is it anyway?" He searched the room for a clock he felt agitated and glared at everything in sight. Not finding a clock he snorted.

"Its eight in the morning you damn cat." Haru spoke coldly as she watched the two.

"Shut the hell up cow!" He glared and sat back down a scowl plastered on his tired face.

"... Am I allowed to go outside yet...?" She finally spoke up.

"Yes... you can..." He stood up and walked to the door that led to the out side garden he turned and gave Haru a glare from over his shoulder and told Tohru to follow him. She stood up following after him rather quickly as she took his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze and led her through the many halls and then outside he flinched at the light and covered his eyes with his free hand to create a shadow.

"... I haven't been outside in the sunlight in so long Kyou-kun... It feels so nice..." She smiled looking up to him.

"I'm glad you're happy then." He smiled sweetly at her and looked around he had never been back in the gardens he usually occupied his time lounging in the hot springs. She let go of his hand as she ran over toward a patch of flowers leaning down taking in their heavenly scent. He watched her smell around the flower patch and sat down on the soft grass his back leaned up against an old oak tree he yawned.


	7. Chapter 7

She came running back to him kneeling down putting flowers in his hair as she smiled. He shook his head and tried to pull them out. "I'm not a girl... I don't wear flowers in my hair

"But they match with your hair color..." She spoke softly before taking them out. He rolled his eyes and smirked he leaned up and rested his head on his palms.

"... Kyou-kun thank you for letting me outside to play in the sun."

He nodded. "Your welcome... just please don't trick me." He laughed. "And run away."

"Why would I run away you feed me and you don't beat me with a whip." She smiled to him kindly.

"That's true but you seemed like you really wanted to run back yesterday afternoon."

"... I thought you were going to hurt me... Akito-sama says men only want one thing and when they're done they kill you..."

"There is sick people like that but that would never happen to you so forget what he said and some are jerks but there are ones who will love you and wait till your ready for those commitments."

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes. "... I love you."

"I love you too Tohru." He patted her head again, which was something he caught himself doing a lot.

She smiled at him kindly. "I'll go pick you some more flowers."

He rolled his eyes jokingly and waved her off. "Don't pick ones for my hair." She nodded lightly as she ran over to a new batch of flowers. He watched her and stretched his back again before allowing his eyes to fall shut. She returned to him once more sitting down before laying her head on his legs.

He turned his head facing away from her to relax to try to talk. "Eh..." She smiled happily as she started to lace the flowers together like a halo.

He strained to hear what she was doing felt his ears twitch. "What are you doing?" He said lazily.

"... Making a halo... Mines broken because of Akito." She spoke sadly as she continued to lace different colors within the halo.

He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows he rubbed at his temple feeling a headache arising he couldn't stop thinking if only he could be like this in school. She slowly reached up placing the halo on his head. She smiled up at him kindly.

He huffed feeling agitated and smirked. "No flowers..." his smirk turned into a wide smile.

"Its not flowers its a halo." She smiled up to him before turning on her side closing her eyes.

"They're still flowers in it..." He laughed lightly. She nodded lightly before yawning curling against him falling asleep.

He sighed and stretched his arms as he stood quietly and lifted her gently caring her back into her room he laid her on the mat and went and sat down at one of the sitting mats and went to drumming his fingers lightly on the table. Haru looked up from where he sat watching the cat glaring at him.

What the hell are you glaring for...?" He turned around and returned the ushis glare.

"You love her... I heard you two out in garden..."

"Of course I do..." He didn't catch on to what the ushi meant but he thought he had already had this talk with him.

He stood slowly scratching the back of his head as he walked out of the room. He growled and followed him out of the room not understanding what the deal was he glared at his back. "Why are you being such a baby what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing I'm going to go get some more food I'll be back soon." He looked to the cat smirking before heading out.

"Will you please quit walking away from me!" He yelled loudly probably disturbing the other guests. He just continued on leaving the state Tohru sitting quietly beside the door.

"God damn it!" He cursed punching the nearest wall a giant hole appeared which made him want to hit it again another hole appeared along with a few others behind it.

She slides the door open as she placed her hands on his. "... Your bleeding please stop..." She covered his knuckles now trying to keep him from bleeding all over the place.

He jerked his hands back and walked back into the room and sat down he wiped his hands on his shirt and felt a little more at ease much of his anger from the past two days went away with each punch who said violence was bad. She walked in behind him staying beside the door. "Do you not want me around Kyou-kun?" She looked to him sadly. "I'll leave and I won't come back so I won't make you sad anymore."

I have a short temper its not you so quit thinking you always make me upset He chewed on his lower lip kneeling his head down to his palm

She reached out for him now. "... Lets go back outside and get you some fresh air... I promise not to put anymore flowers in your hair..."

He shook his head. "I don't really want to go outside right now you can go though."

She shook her head slowly. "I'll stay inside so you're not lonely." She laid down beside him.

He laid his head on the table and started a rant about stupid people and how they need to stop leaving conversations. "Sorry you have to see me all pissy I didn't mean anything by it."

She pet his head softly smiling at him kindly. "... Its ok you listened to me... so I can always listen to you." He flinched away from her hand and turned it facing the other direction he felt uncomfortable being comforted and just shied away from her.

She looked down slowly. "... I'm sorry for being a burden."

"I told you you're not a burden so please stop." He stood up and walked out the opposite hall and to the balcony to look off the edge. She followed behind him like a lost chick reaching out grabbing hold of his hand.

"Tohru I'm sorry..." He took his hand out of hers and crossed his arms to help him fell more comfortable against the rail. She stayed close to him still as she looked up to him she slowly sat down by his feet.

He placed his head on the rail and grabbed his hair in his fingers. "I'm tired of everything right now I should have never of come back..." he spoke softly not meaning to say that allowed.

"... Come back?" She looked up to him sadly now. "... Were you not going to free me from the cage...?"

"You wouldn't have to be in the cage if I didn't come back..." his fists clenched tightly.

"I don't understand Kyou-kun..."

I don't want to talk about it right now..." He looked back up toward the landscape.

She reached up placing her hand on his hand lacing her fingers with his. "... Please don't leave me Kyou-kun..."

"I'm not going anywhere I just wish I would have made different choices I have regrets and now I'm hated by everyone..."

"I don't hate you Kyou-kun... I never will because you saved me from Akito-sama." She smiled up to him kindly.

He gave a faint smile and looked down once again. "It won't last... Everyone drifts away from me at some point I'm not meant to be happy and no deals are gonna change what I am..." He said the last part sadly and to his self.

She rested her head against his leg resting quietly. "... Your the only one I have Kyou-kun..."

He felt crushed at the moment He reached a hand down to stroke her head holding back the tears he new would fall if he kept the conversation going. "I know Tohru don't worry."

She stayed close to him now like a lost child would still holding his hand. "... I'll listen to your problems Kyou-kun... Don't shut me out..."

"I don't like talking about my problems..."

"... You rescued me." She smiled looking up to him. "...Its the least I can do for you."

"Yes I understand that but I still cant... It's just something I don't do... I like to keep to myself." He stood off from the rail and walked a few steps away. She slowly let go of his pant leg watching him before standing back up.

He turned back to her and very oddly she looked different she didn't look like the same Tohru he was amazed by the difference in her she wasn't the normal cheery or ecstatic person she used to be she was replaced with someone different. Personalities truly did make the person he went to walk back inside. "I'm going in..."

"Then I am to." She followed after him smiling as she took his hand she was trying her best struggling to make the boy smile. "Want to play hide the shoe now?"

"Not tonight I think I just want to relax and think." He wanted to go far far away and hide under a rock. She nodded lightly as she followed him still before walking in lying down on a mat. He walked past her and to the other side of the room and sat closing his eyes and thinking about when he should tell her about him being the cat she saved and how Akito had her memories erased he cursed his luck. She moved to him after grabbing a blanket. She sat beside him now covering them both up as she cuddled close to him resting her head on his shoulder. He just sat there stiffly and feeling overly warm he looked around the quiet room and sighed it was going to take forever to get her back to normal.

She drifted off to sleep finally curled against him cautious though to make sure he didn't transform. "... I love you..." He didn't say anything considering him saying that caused so many issues he just let her fall to sleep.

Haru returned shortly with plenty of food to last a few meals he set it down on the table as she moved close to the cat crouching down. "... Like a lost puppy isn't she following a stray cat."

"Shut your face..." He glared over at the Ushi he felt his anger flare awake at the sound of his voice.

"... She hasn't left your side has she...?" He looked down to the sleeping girl petting her head gently.

"What do you think?" He turned to look down at her then narrowed his eyes back up at the Ushi.

"I think she's got a crush on you." The cow started laughing at him now as he petted the girl softly, she didn't flinch this time she almost seemed comforted by it.

"I think she's got a crush on you." The cow started laughing at him now as he petted the girl softly, she didn't flinch this time she almost seemed comforted by it.

"I hope not..." He leaned his head back sighing he brought one of his hands up to his head and stretched.

He looked to the cat smirking a bit. "Good then I won't have competition."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yea whatever keep telling yourself that."

"Aww do you not like me stupid cat." The cow leaned over kissing him softly. "Why do you think I saved her... I saved her for you..."

He blushed 10 shades of red and looked away quickly. "Quit playing with me you like Yuki and you probably saved Tohru because you didn't want her to suffer."

"A little of both I didn't want you or Tohru to suffer." He smirked. "Why do you think I love him?"

"What do you mean why all you do is talk to him and cling to him like it's the end of the world." He spoke quietly not to wake up Tohru.

"You think that's love Yuki was the only one to really accept me. That's why I trust him not love him." He shook his head. "That's what she is doing now with you isn't it?"

"Wow that took you forever." He frowned moving Tohru in a more comfortable position on his lap. The cow looked away from the cat as he moved leaving the room sliding the door closed.


	8. Chapter 8

We do not own Fruits Basket

--

He gently moved Tohru off of his lap and made sure that his share of blanket was set like a pillow he moved to stand and walked out the door. "Why do you always walk away?" He gave a small glare.

"Cause you always seem to become depressed with me around." The cow spoke sadly as he turned away facing him.

"I don't get depressed." He looked off to the side placing his hands in his pockets.

"Cat do you love me or not?" He watched him now.

"You've made my life hell since when we were little and we've been enemies since I can remember every time we talk I get so angry... and just want to knock your face in... but I cant help but feel really attached to you Ushi...I don't know what it is and I'm not going to just spit out I love yous." He smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

He nodded as he smirked stretching a bit. "Its my way of telling you that I care about you, go take care of her I don't want her waking up getting scared that her crush is gone."

You are such a ass... Don't say that it's creepy." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go out for a bit make sure she doesn't try anything stupid." The cow turned walking off.

"Why does he always get to go out?" He mumbled walking back to the slumbering Tohru. She slept silently now holding onto the blanket for comfort. He sat back against the wall and fell to sleep he was going to take Tohru out tomorrow he was getting annoyed of the same schedule.

--

She sat quietly beside Haru eating quietly he had brought her something better then fruit and cookies. She smiled humming quietly now as she ate from a bowl of cereal. He had eaten his food quickly and was just sitting there watching the two eat he yawned and rested his elbow on the tabletop.

"Kyou-kun can we play hide the shoe today?" She looked up to him now smiling.

"Were going out today...I cat stand the site of this room anymore." He gave her a faint smile.

She nodded lightly smiling. "So I'll need my shoe then." She giggled a bit as Haru listened.

"Yea you'll need you shoes..." He laughed lightly and patted her head. She smiled as she finished off her cereal walking over to the corner of the room pulling on her shoes the back of her shirt coming up showing scars that were still healing. Kyou turned his head away from her he sighed sadly and stood walking to the door waiting on the two to hurry up. She got up along with Haru who beat her to the door. He opened the door and stepped out to the hall and headed toward the main entrance to the hotel/spa they were staying at he wanted to take Tohru out to get her used to the area again he new Haru was probably angry for putting so much trust in Tohru on the 3rd day they had her. She took off ahead of the two, but she stayed in sight as she looked around smiling. Haru folded his arms watching her as she reached for some of the cherry blossoms.

He couldn't help but smile at her as they made there way down the street she acted like a small child. Haru sighed as he reached up picking off a branch for her she smiled kindly looking up to him. "Do you turn into a cat like Kyou-kun?" A few people looked back hearing her.

He quickly shushed her. "Do not mention that ever you are not allowed to say that in public only to people of the family." He spoke nicely not wanting to sound like he was scolding her.

She nodded slowly as she looked down to the flowers. "... In the play are you a cat like Kyou-kun?" She wanted the stares to stop now as she looked to the cow that nodded lightly. He took his hand and ran it through his hair he'd have to tell her about the curse how could he have forgotten he felt so stupid.

The cow pushed her forward. "Come on I'm taking you somewhere special." She smiled happily. He raised a eyebrow and wondered what the Ushi was talking about he followed them quietly. She smiled as they reached the park the cow looking to the cat as the girl wondered over near the pond. He looked around then went back to focusing his attention on Tohru to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

Haru moved standing beside Kyou. "Do you think this is to much on her right now?"

"What do you mean she's just having fun its not like she's doing anything deathtramental." He yawned lightly.

He nodded lightly. "I know, but I'm worried you never told her she wasn't supposed to talk about the curse."

"Well she knows enough now to not talk about it and I can explain to her tonight what it is I'm just afraid that she'll remember that I'm the reason she's like the way she is."

He nodded lightly. "She seems so innocent with all those scars." She started to waddle into the pond now smiling she was only in up to her ankles.

He nodded sadly. "She's so different... Its like she's a imposter in Tohru's body She doesn't even sound the same..." He was studying her from a distance.

Haru nodded sadly. "... Maybe it's better this way for her... We can give her to Shigure-san and Yuki-kun where they can raise her from now on." He rubbed his temple a little aggravated with what he was saying. "... At least she'll be out of harms way and the others in the family like us..."

"We can't just pass her off..." He continued to watch and smiled. "Just because she's different doesn't change anything..."

"... I know, but we just can't keep trying to hide her in a room..." He sat back in the grass as he watched her.

He took a seat next to him and brought his knees up to his chest. "I know... but we have to try to keep her away from the family until we can get her to understand what's going on and I don't just want to throw all of this at her."

"... Then we should just tell her about the curse for now... Don't mention anything about the cage or the cat yet... We don't want her to be saddened or scared of us..."

I don't think shed be scarred of us for that, I think shed be angry because of it being my fault." He began to chew on the bottom of his thumb. "And if we told her about the curse the cat will still come up." he frowned. "She'll figure it out."

"... But she did decide to go in there all on her own as well..." He rubbed his eyes. "... She may seem dunce, but she is starting to understand."

"That's true...and she is coming around she's a bit clingy like Kisa though." He laughed remembering how clingy she was with Haru.

He nodded smiling a bit. "... The only difference between the two is that were the only ones Tohru knows and trusts..."

"Could you see how scared she'd be with Shigure and Yuki especially since all four of us clash in some way." He gave a loud annoyed sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"... With are luck Shigure-san would trick her into marriage."

"Most likely...I'd hate to admit, that damn rat would take good care of her though."

"More then we could ever do for her... Maybe I should go get Yuki-kun so he knows and we can help her adapt to him."

"I can't deal with him right now maybe within the next few days..."

He nodded lightly as Tohru started heading back toward the two boys carrying something in her hands. Before she made it to girls' came up stepping in her pathway a blonde and a girl with long raven hair braided back. "... Looks like trouble..." Haru spoke sitting up quickly.

---

Oh no guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next!

VVreviewVV


	9. Chapter 9

Kyou glared toward Uo her being his main focus. Hana honestly scared the crap out of him so he tried his hardest to ignore her he had heard Haru's comment and twitched at the realization that there was indeed going to be trouble. Tohru had tilted her head to the side as the two started to talk with her Tohru slowly taking a step back as if preparing to run. Kyou flinched not knowing how to handle the situation and stood up walking next to Tohru he gave the girls a look that said not right now but he new they wouldn't listen so he grabbed Tohru's hand and began to walk away leaving the Ushi to deal with the rest.

Haru walked over blocking the two girls' who reached for Tohru who only stayed silent with a look of confusion.

"Come on Tohru... Lets go..." He pulled her with him and began to head back to there hiding place.

"... Kyou-kun who were they, how did they know my name?" She was starting to question him as shouting could be heard from the park Haru's voice being the loudest.

"I'll explain later..." He sighed hoping the Ushi was ok he probably should have had him take Tohru back considering his outrageous temper. She nodded sadly as she looked down still holding the thing she had gotten from the pond in her free hand.

He decided to stop there grueling pace back to the hotel and pulled Tohru to the back of a building he scratched the back of his head. "I feel bad for leaving him to deal with those girls..."

"... Kyou-kun who were they?" She looked up to him now sadly petting his face.

"There just friends of ours..." He didn't want to say to much. He peaked around the corner toward the park

"... How did they know my name are they my friends?" She stepped out from where he had her looking to the park her eyes filled with sadness. She held onto his shirtsleeve tightly as she watch trying to make out the three.

He stared off to the argument and shook his head. "Yes they are friends of yours... There your best friends like your family..."

"... Then why don't I remember them Kyou-kun...?" She looked to him sadly. ".. Am I broken?"

"I wouldn't say broken..." He patted her head gently.

She slowly looked to her hand her head tilted to the side as a smirk slide across her lips a squishing sound could be heard as she slowly held out her hand to him a frog laid dead in her hands. "... Look Kyou-kun I'm just like a Akito-sama I can kill things..." She smiled up to him kindly as she held the dead frog up to him. "Cat's love to play with dead things don't they...?"

Kyou felt a little sick at seeing the sight of the dead frog he frowned sadly. "Tohru... Killing is bad... You don't want to model after Akito..."

"why not I'm just an empty shell no one loves me..." She looked up to him sadly. "... Haru-kun loves you and you love him... there's no room for me..." She lowered her head dropping the frog on the ground stomping down on it with her foot as she smashed the defenseless creature more after death.

He snatched her hand and pulled her away from the smashed reptile and glared. "Tohru quit beating down on yourself your fine. Your not empty. And you are loved."

"by who that's right I don't know because I don't remember why not drop me off with this Yuki fellow I heard you two talking about!" She screamed at him now as she struggled to pull away from him tears welling up.

"STOP IT! I cant name all the people that love you there's so many of them its unreal and Yuki is one of the ones who cares the most and you will meet him soon but were not dumping you off." He continued to hold onto her.

She finally stopped struggling her head slowly resting on his chest carefully as she began to let the tears fall. "... Kyou-kun who am I... Why does it hurt so much...?"

"Tohru I cant tell you those things, but from my point of view you are a good person just take things slowly and don't copy what Akito does" He forced a smile even though he felt like he could cry.

She nodded sadly. "... I want to go home... I want to stay with you and Haru-kun please don't leave me with someone I don't know..."

"We are taking you home and were not going to leave you... were just moving somewhere else."

She nodded lightly looking up to him sadly. "... I'm sorry I killed the frog I wanted to give it to Haru-kun for taking me outside..."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure he knows that your thankful no need to give him gifts."

She looked down as she nodded leaning down picking up the dead frog into her hands before looking up to him. "Would I have suffered like the frog if you and Haru-kun never came to rescue me?"

"No... you'd still be alive." He took the frog from her and kicked a hole with his shoe he knelt down and placed the frog in the scrappily dug grave and buried it.

She knelt back down watching him bury the frail dead creature. Her hand slowly patting the ground where the frog rested now.

He stood up and looked back to the direction the park was and decided they should get moving just incase Haru sucked at holding back the raving lunatics. "Tohru we should go."

She nodded lightly. "... Are we going to the place your going to leave me at?" She spoke softly as she stood up looking to him.

I told you I'm not leaving you... And no were not going there at least for another 2 days." He sighed and tried thinking of a good way to explain to Yuki and Shigure what happened and what's been going on."

Haru came by finally able to get free of the physic and the Yankee. "... Well cat where are heading now with her?"

"Back to the hotel I think I can afford a couple more days." He smiled. "I take it things went well since your still alive." He pat Tohru on the head.

She looked up to him blushing lightly feeling his hand hit her head. "... I don't mind sleeping outside it'll feel better then some room..." She smiled looking up to the two now.

"No were staying under a roof don't worry about it ok." He started walking again.

Tohru started to follow along with Haru that grabbed her hand to lead her along. He blinked when looking around and was wondering why it was taking so long to get back to the hotel and realized Haru had led them he growled and turned around. "Did you get us lost Ushi."

"No I just decided to take a new route back to the hotel." He spoke up growling back at the cat that caused the girl to giggle at their bickering.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yea whatever..." He glanced back at Tohru who was snickering. "Its not funny." He pouted.

She stopped quickly as she nodded. "... I'm sorry I won't do it again."

Haru patted her head gently. "Kyou-kun's just being a pussy cat right now so don't take him so seriously."

"Just the hell up Ushi!" He curled his fists up and turned around to give him a glare.

He only giggled at the cat now watching him get so brawled up. He reached over rubbing the cat's hair to make it stick up.

He shook his head and jerked away. "Get the hell off me." He turned away

She watched him sadly looking up to him. "... Kyou-kun please don't be mad..." She let go of Haru's hand grabbing his sleeve.

He huffed and straightened up. "Fine..."

"That Ushi just needs to quit being an ass."

"Well you started it Kyou-kun." She smiled a bit trying to make him smile. Haru stopped now looking around. "... Where are we now..."

"He started it by getting us lost!" He pointed at the ushi who was now looking around.

"Why don't we stay outside?" She looked to the cat as she pointed to the forest.

"Because were not animals well find it Haru don't ever lead us anywhere anymore."

"But you are animals." Her head tilted to the side as she looked to the two.

Kyou sighed. "We have a curse that turns us into animals for certain period of time were not animals 24-7."

"Oh..." She looked down nodding. "... I'm sorry."

Haru patted her head. "This old cat and I are going to talk to you about things to night." Haru looked to the cat smirking a bit. "Lead the way to the hotel cat."

"Screw you Ushi." He led the way. About 30 minutes went by and they finally made it back to there room and food was brought to them He was still angry from earlier and mumbled about absolutely everything.

She sat quietly eating fried fish before holding out apiece to him shaking it in front of his face. "Here eat."

He scoffed and turned away from her. "I'm not hungry..."

The cow smacked him across the head. "Don't be rude to her you stupid cat!"

He swung and punched the cow in the arm knocking him out of his seat and growled. "How about shut up?" He looked to Tohru. "Sorry."

She looked down sadly shaking her head. "... Kyou-kun I'm sleepy can I go to bed now?"

"Yes you can...you don't have to ask." He smiled at her then glared over at the Ushi.

She stood up grabbing his hand for him to follow her to bed. He followed her and sat next to her mat his back leaning up against the wall.

"... Kyou-kun is your head ok...?" She looked up to him sadly reaching up petting his cheek softly.

He twitched. "Yea its fine don't worry about it... I'm just a bit aggravated but its not a big deal so go to sleep." He smiled down at her.

"... I think he does it cause he likes you." She cuddled close to him as she closed her eyes resting with him.

"Bad way of showing it." He leaned his head back again and glanced down at her.

She opened her eyes halfway blushing. "... People have a hard time showing it..."

"Well they should try harder." He laughed lightly.

"I love you Kyou-kun..." She smiled faintly.

"Is that what you what you want to hear from him?"

"I don't know what id want to hear Tohru..." He frowned.

"... Kyou-kun can I stay with you forever...?"

He nodded and closed his eyes a hand coming up to run through his hair. "Yea you can." She smiled faintly as she rested quietly now.


	10. Where is the Love

He drifted to sleep but woke up a hour later he just stared around the room silently. Haru slept silently beside the door Tohru still cuddled against Kyou. He slipped out from under Tohru making sure that she was still asleep and walked over to the porch door he yawned tiredly and stared off over the ledge much like he had done the other day. Haru lifted his head up hearing his footsteps. He pushed himself up stepping over Tohru as he walked to where the cat stood. He could hear the footsteps behind him and just glanced back with his eyes to see which of the two was approaching seeing Haru he looked back to his previous point of interest.

"... You love her Cat..." He stayed behind him watching the cat for any movements.

"... Well I don't hate her..." He said sarcastically his head kneeling down so it could rest in his palms.

"... Do you love her cat...?" He spoke in a more serious tone.

"Yes I do...do you love her." He smiled faintly.

"... Yeah, I guess..." He spoke barely above a whisper as he turned away walking to the door. "... I'll go get us some breakfast..."

"No I thought wed go out today." He turned to look over at him.

He nodded lightly. "Just lead the way I don't want you getting mad at me like before." He slides down the door as he sat beside Tohru.

"I learnt my lesson from that, that seriously bullshit." He gave him a glare. I'm getting you a gps. How do you get lost like that?"

"... I don't have anyone to follow." He petted Tohru's head softly.

"Your not a baby why do you need to follow someone." He raised a eyebrow.

Cause I want to see your fine ass when I follow it." The cow smirked at the cat.

He growled and walked over to the ushi and punched him in the back of the head. "Your a fucking pervert!"

He flinched Tohru looking up hearing Kyou shout she quickly looked to the ushi that was holding his head to stop the pain. He blinked at his sudden burst of temper and looked away scratching the back of his head. "Go back to sleep Tohru." She shook her head slowly as she sat up leaning forward to check the cow's new horn that was growing behind his head.

He sighed and walked over to the ushi and sat down next to him. "Sorry..."

Tohru looked to the cat the cow however didn't bother he stood up. "I'm going out I don't know when I'll be back..." Tohru just watched as the ushi left the room slamming the door shut. He growled and curled his knees up to his chest and gave a muffled scream into his hands.

Tohru watched him sadly as she moved over to him petting his head gently. "... Kyou-kun... he's coming back..."

"I know I'm just pissed off don't worry about it." He forced a smile for her.

She rested her head on his knees as she kissed his forehead. "... He really loves you..."

"I know Tohru...I'm just not worth it." He frowned looking off to the ground

"... If he still comes back then I think you are..." She closed her eyes halfway. "... Maybe will never know what love is Kyou-kun..."

" No I'm just so much hassle and all I bring is hurt but I think we will learn what it is, its just going to take a while..."

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes. "... I'll help you Kyou-kun..."

He smiled and ran a hand threw her hair and sighed leaning back against the wall. "Arigato..."

She smiled faintly as she started to drift off again. He began to drift as well his thoughts seeming to die away. Haru came bustling into the room after the sun had started to rise. He slowly woke up his eyes burning from the bright light he hid them in his arms and yawned for the 20th time that night. He sat beside the cat now Tohru sprawled out by Kyou's feet holding his shoelaces. He smelled bad like he had drunken something alcoholic. His nose twitched at smelling the ushi and shyed away from him his eyes focusing he blinked. He rubbed his cheek that were red from drinking so hard earlier. The cow slowly rested his head on the cats shoulder.

"Ushi what's your problem..." He shrugged his shoulder to get his attention.

"... I want to be with you... yet this tramp loses her memories and you fall in love with her... How do you think that makes me feel?" He coughed lightly as he fell back in the cat's lap rubbing his head. "... I tried so hard to show I care and you just turn me down... Why is that...?"

He blushed lightly and put a hand on the ushis shoulder. "Haru what makes you think I'm in love with her like that, and if I don't feel that way about her... what makes you think I paid attention to the fact I might be hurting you... because of what you thought ...and I guess I didn't know you were being serious... so I wasn't going to fall for any tricks or jokes..."

"... Well now you do..." He rubbed his eyes as he hick upped. Tohru's eyes slowly opened hearing the two talking. He nodded and ran a hand over his hair his eyes looking down at Tohru. She rolled over closing her eyes giving them space.


End file.
